Voices
by Duo Girl
Summary: This fic is about Yamato and his denial about something that happened. There's also hinting of Schizo and Taito... yes I know, it's messed. Just r/r! Thanks, Titty!


A/N: Okay, I have no clue where this story came from but I wrote it... so read it! It's got a very Sligh hinting at Taito but other than that, no other yaoi couples. It's mostly hinting that Yama-chan is insane, and possibly schizo... Heh, I wrote it and I don't even know. Oh well Just R/R! Titty!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters, but there is something I do own, This FIC! so don't steal it :P Mwahahaha.. ha ha.. ha... yeah...  
  
Yamato Ishida wandered through the streets of Odaiba as red, orange, green and brown leaves fell silently from the trees and landed all over the city reminding him of a quilt, full of multi-colored patterns.   
  
Feet crunching the newly falling leaves, he made a path through them headed in no particular direction as images flashed through his mind of past experiences and friends.  
  
"Hey Matt! Come back here!"   
  
Matt stopped and spun around on his heel to see who called his name but no one was there, just the falling leaves. Matt shrugged and kept walking.  
  
"Must've been my imagination," Matt sighed and spoke to nobody in particular. "I don't even think anyone noticed I left anyways."   
  
The sun had begun setting and the sky was filled with a pink-orange glow. The platinum blonde boy had left Mimi's party about 15 minutes previous and had been walking around Odaiba ever since. There were tons of people at the Tachikawa residence yet nobody seemed to notice that Matt was even there, ignoring him, so deciding there was no reason for him to be there, he left.   
  
The whole time he was there, he had hoped he could get a chance to talk to Tai, but the chestnut-haired boy kept a clear distance of him. They had gotten into a fight before arriving at the party, as usual, and Matt wanted a chance to smooth it over.  
  
"Matt! We need to talk! Stop walking and come back!" The Voice called again, slightly fading, sounding like it was getting further away.  
  
Matt turned abruptly around this time but found there was no one there, just the empty streets and the slowly baring trees lining them.  
  
"Hello? Who's there...?" Matt said, but the only thing he heard was the echo of his voice.  
  
Sighing once again, Matt continued his journey around the city, but stopped every few moments to glance behind him, searching for the source of the voice but continued again everytime due to failure.  
  
"Matt, can't you just stop for a moment?! It's important. I need to tell you something. Do you even care?" The voice was getting quieter now.  
  
"How can I? Where are you? WHO are you?!" Matt cried, getting frustrated he started to walk back in the direction he was coming from, back to Mimi's party.  
  
The voice stopped and as he approached the Tachikawa house, he noticed that all the cars that were surrounding the house before, were gone and also the house seemed devoid of all human activity.  
  
"Everyone must have gone home... but it sure is early to end a party especially on a weekend, it's only 10:30." Sighing, Matt knocked lightly on the door and waited for Mimi or her parents to answer and sure enough a few moments later Mrs. Tachikawa pulled open the door a look of slight surprise on her face.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Tachikawa, did everyone leave the party? To go home? Did you see Tai?" Matt questioned Mimi's mother.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry. What party Matt? How could I have seen Tai, Yamato? You know that he commited suicide... are you alright dear?" Mrs. Tachikawa made a step towards him which made him back up.  
  
"... What are you talking about...? Tai never did any such thing... There was a party... I know there was..." Matt backed up again, and turned around to start down the front walkway.  
  
"Matt Honey. Wait up, come back here. You and everyone else knows that Tai is gone... face it..." Mrs. Tachikawa yelled from her doorstep but Matt wasn't listening to her, he just kept walking.  
  
  
A/N: Ok, What did you think of that? Well, whatever you thought of it, whether it sucked or you liked it (which I very much doubt..) review anyways!! And tell me if you want me to continue! Titty! 


End file.
